


Lieutenant Commander Culber

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Paul is grieving before he goes to the award ceremony.





	Lieutenant Commander Culber

Stamets looked out the window of the quarters he shared - he used to share with Hugh. He wore his dress uniform with the medal pinned to his chest - mirroring his badge. He looked down at the second medal Admiral Cornwell had given him, it bore the United Federation of Planets Crest, it had a ribbon on it and it lead to the simple words that also lined Hugh’s badge,

 

‘Hugh Culber, Lieutenant Commander, Medical Department’

 

And that was all, just like Stamet’s, but so much more important. Stamets still had all of Hugh’s things, they were in their quarters on the Discovery and in their apartment on Earth the same way they had always been. Stamets hadn’t touched them - he hadn’t had the heart to touch them. He didn’t even pull Hugh’s sweater out of the closet so he could wear it like he used to - after a particularly trying day. 

Stamets smoothed down the front of his uniform and opened the door to Tilly, wearing her uniform and her freshly minted ‘Ensign’ badge. Her long red hair pinned against her head. She looked lovely, she looked past Stamets into the room, she must have recognized it from before - she must have recognized that not a thing was moved, that Hugh’s side of the bed wasn’t slept in and Hugh’s uniform was still slung over the back of the chair.

“Lieutenant.” she said, smiling slightly.

Stamets nodded, “Cadet.” he looked back into the room and ran his thumb along the badge - Hugh’s badge. He looked back up at Tilly and saw her chest heave,

“Come on Lieutenant,” she said, “They’re waiting for us in the transporter bay.”


End file.
